This invention relates to a connector assembly which comprises connectors matable with each other and is provided with a lock mechanism for locking a mating state of the connectors.
A connector assembly of type is disclosed in JP-A 2005-267977, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed connector assembly comprises a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector is mounted and fixed on a circuit board and is provided with engaged portions. The plug connector is matable with or detachable from the receptacle connector. The plug connector comprises an angular C-shaped pull bar. Under the mating state of the plug connector with the receptacle connector, tips of the pull bar are engaged with the engaged portions of the receptacle connector so that the mating state is locked. When the pull bar is raised, the tips of the pull bar are disengaged from the engaged portions of the receptacle connector; when the pull bar is then pulled, the plug connector is detached form the receptacle connector.
There is a need for a connector assembly which comprises a reliable lock mechanism for locking a mating state of connectors. However, it is difficult to form a reliable lock mechanism in the disclosed connector assembly without making the size of the connector assembly large.